The American Urological Association Office of Education is sponsoring a conference on Immunology and Inflammation August 20 through 22, 1993 in Houston, Texas. The purpose of this conference is to bring together established and junior investigators to review, discuss, and develop the association of immunologic responses with urologic disorders. The conference will include two and one-half days of presentations and discussion. A series of review and state-of the-art lectures will be presented. In addition, there will be a number of break-out discussion sessions to encourage small group interactions on a variety of topics on the relationship of immunology and inflammation to urologic disorders. There will be three sessions on reviews of immunologic topics, three sessions on state-of the-art lectures, and two sessions of break-outs. The lecture sessions will have three to four lectures each and the break-out sessions will have from four to six separate discussion groups. Funding is requested to attract participation of selected senior investigators from outside the area of urology. These individuals would present review lectures on immunology. Funding is also requested to support the travel and lodging of junior investigators.